


in which harry gets dumped

by Emmett_Rawr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Hurt Harry Styles, M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmett_Rawr/pseuds/Emmett_Rawr
Summary: louis dumps harry and a stranger on the subway helps harry get his shit together





	in which harry gets dumped

**Author's Note:**

> well here's my first work. hope you enjoy!

“back up. i dont- b-back up!” the stranger looked frantic, his long curls a mess. it looked as if he had just woken up, his clothes wrinkled and hanging off of his lanky frame. im not sure what he was yelling about. rory just wanted to return his wallet, which was carelessly flung from his pocket in his scramble to get off of the subway. he was looking at the blue-haired man intently, as if he were waiting for something. he looked scared.

“love, calm down. you dropped-”

“get away! i-i c-cant-” his breathing was irregular, his eyes bloodshot. he looked a wreck, a hot mess. rory seen him around the city, always wearing bright colors and frilly shirts, always wearing that perfect smile, never a hair out of place. it was a sight to see such a controlled presence so frazzled.

The smaller, slightly stockier man, gently lifted his hand, placing it softly on the stranger’s cheek. to his surprise, he broke down crying, ducking his head under his chin and pulling him into a tight hug.

“hey, we gotta get out of the way,” i murmured into his curls. nodding his head, he released me and quickly grabbed my hand, looking at the ground.

i tugged him off of the crowded train, up the stairs to the unsheltered terminal. he flinched as if he hadn’t seen daylight in a while.

“sweet boy, what might your name be?” he asked softly, not wanting to frighten the curly headed man anymore than he already seemed to be.

he sighed and rubbed his red eyes, tugging his hoodie sleeve over his hand afterwards. “harry,” he mumbled the last half of his name, glancing up at me, then immediately back to his baby blue converse. 

“hazza, huh? adorable name for an adorable soul,” rory murmured, more to himself than anyone else. he tilted his head a bit, chocolate curls moving into his eyes a bit. he looked small then, he was most likely 6’0, almost a foot taller than rory. his forest green eyes seemed to shine, catching the sunlight rather well.

he jumped back a bit, his face flushed. “ah, er, i-i should, um..” he shuffled to the side. “..g-go..”

“well, i’d like to at least know what happened. i’ve never seen you so out of it,” the shorter one replied, grazing his hand with his own.

“i-i, er… do i know you?” he slowly looked up at him, keeping eye contact this time. 

“no, love. i’ve just seen you around. how could i forget those perfect curls and big bright smile,” he chuckled and reached up to ruffle his hair softly.

he let out a giggle, covering his mouth and looking back at his shoes. he had a fond look on his face, as if his shoes were his best friend. suddenly, a sad look overtook his face and he let out a long, slow sigh.

“well,” he began. “my boyfriend- he-” he began to tear up. “i-it’s stupid. you don’t wanna hear about it.” he huffed.

“aw, honey, of course i do,” he smiled, neon greens turning sympathetic rather quickly. “between you and me,” he said, lowering his voice and glancing around, “listening is one of my specialties,” he winked flashing a bright smile.

once again, he giggled, melting rory’s heart a little. “if you insist,” he mumbled, letting out another sigh.

“my boyfriend broke up with me,” he said quickly,looking back up at me when his sentence was complete.

rory probably should have said something, but he couldn’t. he was far too angry. how could someone just dump this precious angel? he was perfect from what he could tell.

“er- i-im sorry- i didn’t mean to- eh-”

“oh,” was all he could manage to grumble out.

he shrunk back a little. “ah p-please dont- i-im s-orry- i-”

breaking himself out of his trance, he returned focus to the blubbering mess in front of him.

“oh, sweetie, i wasnt upset at you. c’mere,” he said softly, opening up my arms.

he opened his eyes back up and hesitantly shuffled into rory’s arms, a little bit of an awkward position, considering rory was roughly 5’3 and harry was about 6’0.

“i-i- i didnt-”

“shhh, hon. s’okay.” rory mumbled into his curls. “now, what got you so worked up on the subway, hm?”

“i-it’s just,” he let out a huff of what seemed like annoyance. “he said he regretted all of it,” he sniffled, tearing up a little.

“oh, sweetness, i’m so sorry.”

“oh!” he jumped back. “i don’t even know you! i’m so sorry, i’m such a mess. what’s your name again? god, i’m so rude!” he said quickly, straightening out his clothes and clearing his face of any remaining tears.

rory rubbed the back of his head, ruffling the blue mess of what he called hair. “ah, no worries,” he chuckled. “my name’s rory.” he stuck out my hand. “nice to meet you, haz!” he said, grinning.

he took rory’s hand lightly and shook it, then pulled it back awkwardly. “gah, still not used to handshakes. we never really did them where i come from.” he let out an adorable laugh, running a hand through his messy curls.

“understandable.” he nodded. “so... wanna head for my place? i could make some tea or coffee or something.”

“Yeah, that’d be great, love.” he flushed at the accidental pet name that fell all to easily from his lips.


End file.
